


Loneliest of All

by thundercracer



Category: RWBY
Genre: I just felt really lonely and upset at a family function, Just some fluffy angst, MAYBE freezerburn or even bees schnees, Some comfort, also I totally imagine all of team rwby's parents wanting to adopt weiss, cause her family fricking sucks, dont mind me, if you squint real hard, so here i am self projecting onto a character i relate to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Team RWBY has a family barbeque! But... someone is feeling a little left out of the moment.Basically just a tiny angst/comfort fic for Weiss because I love her and relate to her.





	Loneliest of All

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write shipping stuff, and there's -SOME- if you squint real hard I guess. But I really just wanted to explore Weiss's position in the group and how she's kind of the lone sheep of the group.

Warm sunlight filtered down from an azure sky, tufts of white drifting along… lazily. Serene. The nature of Patch was gorgeous, and Weiss found herself indulging in the fresh, warm air and gentle breeze that carried through the valley. She looked over at her company and couldn’t help but smile as her teammates enjoyed their family barbecue. 

Yang and Ruby roughhoused and laughed with their father, Qrow, and Zwei as Blake spoke delicately with her parents, smiling kindy. Weiss felt a pang at the clear absence of her own family. Felt that same spark of loneliness that continued to haunt her for all these years.  
Those people wouldn't fit in with the jovial lightheartedness of this sort of gathering. Mother would only end up downing bottles of wine as her father... she didn't even want to know what he would do in this situation. Didn’t even want to consider all the things he would _say_. 

She wondered briefly what the Rose-Xiao Longs and Belladonnas knew of the Schnees; truly. She didn’t even know the extent of what her teammates and friends knew or told them.  
Taiyang had accepted her presence immediately, saying she was practically family and that she was welcome any time. He said nothing of her parents or family and simply welcomed her. Qrow gave her a firm pat on the back, already knowing where the two of them stood with each other.

Blake's parents were understandably more reserved. Hesitant. They hadn’t been aware that not only was Blake regularly communicating with a Schnee, she was good friends and teammates with one. Kali approached her calmly, carefully… though was seemingly put at some ease at Weiss’s apparent kind demeanor. Ghira, however, was much more standoffish and hardly granted her any acknowledgement. He was immediately reprimanded by both daughter and wife, and turned to give her a single, frustrated nod.

Weiss found it hard to stay afloat, amongst all these people. All these people surrounded by such warm, open love.

Weiss’s mind flicked back to a memory of when she was young. She trotted along the lonely, empty hallways of the Schnee manor, a teddy bear dragging along the floor slightly in one hand, the other hand clutching a picture book to her chest. She stopped in front of the largest set of double doors in the east wing; her mother’s room. 

“Mama?” she had called out, hesitant but hopeful. 

She went to crack the door open, after receiving no response. The strong, sharp scent of alcohol cut through the otherwise stagnant air and she held her breath. Trying to ignore the smell of wine, the young child made her way into the room only to pause at the sight of her mother lazily draped over her bed. Even from that young age, she could figure the woman had drunken herself to sleep.

“Miss Schnee,” she heard Klaus from behind. “Please… allow me to read for you, this evening. It seems that the Lady Schnee is… already at rest for this evening.”

She felt the chains wrap around her heart, trying to push down the immense emotions coursing through her small body. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, otherwise she might have choked.

“Alright, Klaus.”

She flickered back to the people around her, fond and vibrant. Very different from the almost sterile white and loveless marble of her childhood. She knew not to expect much from the Schnees. Her father had hit her and pushed her past her physical, mental, and emotional limits. Never offering her a morsel of mercy. Her mother… simply allowed herself to be a pitiful bystander, wallowing in her own misery. Always the victim. Never once coming to her children’s aid…

Weiss hadn’t realized she’d been crying until she felt Yang’s large, calloused hand on her shoulder. She looked up as a tear rolled down her cheek, riding along the lines of her jagged scar before dripping off of her chin.

“Hey, Snowflake,” Yang said, gentle and kind. “What’s got you all melted?”

“It’s…” she wiped hastiy at her eyes. “It’s nothing to worry about, Yang. Thank you though. Let’s-”

“No… you’re hurting. Something’s hurting you and it’s not going to stop hurting you until we figure it out. So, let’s figure things out.”

Weiss looked like she wanted to be stubborn for a moment, pouting. She relented, much to Yang’s visible relief, and blew out a frustrated puff of air. “It’s my family.”

Yang’s shoulders slumped somewhat, the taller girl looking guilty. “I’m sorry Weiss… maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.”

“No! No, you guys are… you’re all great. I can’t help but be… you know. A little jealous, is all.” Weiss shifted her ponytail over her shoulder, tiara missing for the casualness of the occasion. She felt somewhat out of place in her relaxed white sundress, used to more elegant or done up outfits. 

Yang noticed her discomfort and gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, Weiss. I know none of this is… anything you’re used to.”

Weiss nodded her head, strands of ivory swaying. “The only kinds of events I’ve been to have been galas, balls, and concerts. This… is so relaxed, Yang. How do you guys do it?”

“Well, to be fair, we’ve never been forced into ball gowns or beauty pageants so… it kind of comes naturally for us.” She tossed a look over at the rest of their company. “I mean, Blake kind of comes from money too, I guess. But… her folks don’t seem stuffy and so… damn formal.”

“And they hate me…”

“What?” Yang’s gaze whipped back to Weiss so fast that the heiress thought she would snap her neck. “What gave you that idea?”

“Well…” she looked down, suddenly finding her strappy flats interesting. “I’m a Schnee…”

“Weiss…” Yang said warningly, obviously not putting up with any of Weiss’s melodrama. “Of course they’re going to be a bit… cautious. Their experiences with your family haven’t been great. But they hate you just as much as Blake does-” Weiss felt her heart clench. “Don’t make that face, Weiss. Blake doesn’t fricking hate you, knock it off.”

“I can’t help it, Yang! I…” Weiss felt her throat constrict. “I… don’t think I can handle someone  _ else’s _ parents hating me too…”

“Weiss…”

“My… my mother probably doesn’t  _ hate _ me. I don’t think she loves me either, though… My father… oh my father probably  _ despises  _ me, Yang. I can’t take it if Blake’s parents hate me too. Or your dad, or-”

“What’s going on over here?”

The two looked up to find the R and the B to their team standing in front of them. Ruby’s face was cautious but curious, albeit worried. Blake seemed… understanding, but still concerned with Weiss’s unusual vulnerability. 

“Weiss… isn’t feeling too hot,” Yang covered somewhat. “It’ll be fine-”

“Don’t.” Blake’s ears, allowed out of their ribbon, flattened against the girl’s skull. “Weiss doesn’t get upset like this for no reason.” She turned to Weiss. “What’s wrong? Will you tell us?”

“I… don’t want your families to hate me…”

“Oh Weiss,” Blake breathed out, somewhat guiltily.

Ruby scoffed. “As if they could  _ hate _ you. No one can hate you, Weiss. You’re great! I mean, you were kind of a brat when we all first met,” she rambled, “but you’ve grown so much since then! So have I! I don’t explode anymore.”

“Usually…” Weiss corrected. 

“Yeah. Usually.”

“Girls!” Taiyang called. “What are you all doing over there? The burgers are almost ready!” He waved his spatula, looking comical in his “kiss the cook” apron and white chef hat atop his scruffy blond head. 

They all made their way over, all conscious of Weiss’s state. The three remaining members of Team RWBY shared a glance, knowing they’d all be on the lookout for Weiss. They would make sure the rest of the day went well for her. 

They were all gathered around on picnic benches around the barbeque, Taiyang serving everyone with a huge smile plastered on his face. The Belladonnas seemed amused with him and were overall enjoying themselves. 

Blake wanted to have Weiss sit with her and her parents, but understood when Yang dragged her off to her table with their dad. Ruby lowered herself by Blake’s side, instead, offering an apologetic smile.

She shook her head, cat ears twitching.  _ It’s alright. _

Blake knew she needed to confront her parents about Weiss at some point. She needed to stop keeping secrets. She hadn’t told her teammates about her parents; though she did have to wonder why Weiss never questioned her name being Belladonna. And she hadn’t told her parents about Weiss. 

They all ate in amicable peace, chatting and joking warmly. Weiss still seemed somewhat out of place, but less so than before. Though, it was obvious Blake’s father kept stealing looks after her. 

“Something wrong, dad?” she whispered to him, not afraid to call him out but not wanting to garner a lot of attention from the others. 

“We will discuss later.”

She glared her eyes, black pupils becoming narrow slits. She stayed silent as her father met her gaze with a surprisingly powerful glare of his own. Blake could tell this would be a bigger deal than she originally had figured.

Taiyang brought everyone inside once they finished, gathering in the living room and exchanging stories. The sun kissed man had apparently grown quickly fond of Weiss and had plastered the girl to his side. 

Yang and Ruby seemed embarrassed and apologetic while Weiss was mainly confused. He kept insisting that she call him Tai, and not Mr. Rose-Xiao Long. 

“Tai,” Qrow called to him. “She probably thinks you’re trying to pick her up. Stop clinging to her.”

“What?” Tai shot his friend a confused look. “I’m not doing that at all. Why are you making things weird, man?”

“You’re too old for teenagers-”

“Not what I’m trying to do-”

“You two are being annoying, shut up!” Yang slapped her uncle upside the head and went to remove Weiss from her father, usually pale skin flushing somewhat pink in embarrassment. 

“But I’m not trying to be weird!” her father defended. “She’s just so cute and small, and I always wanted a third!”

Yang and Ruby exchanged glances.   
“Third daughter… or third wife?” Ruby asked, trying not to laugh.

“ _ Ruby Rose- _ ”

“I’m kidding, pops! Besides, I don’t think I could deal with Weiss being my sister  _ or  _ my mom. Stop being weird, dad.”

“Ruby,” Weiss warned from next to her. “Please stop.”

Tai sighed deeply. “I always wanted a house full of kids. And Weiss is just so well behaved! She’s nothing like you two,” he stuck his tongue out at his own daughters. “So I figured, since she’s such a good egg, we’d just keep her. Summer and I always wanted a full house...”

Weiss felt her heart clench. Would… would Tai really want her in his family? Would Summer even have approved of her? She had met Raven and they all know how well  _ that _ had gone. 

Ghira grunted from his spot on the opposite couch. “You sure about that, Taiyang?” He glowered in Weiss’ direction, causing Blake to bristle. “She’  _ is  _ a Schnee after all.”

Weiss knew it was coming at some point, but she couldn’t help but flinch in response to the sudden outburst of hostility. 

Tai shifted his gaze to Ghira, unsettlingly calm. “Why would that be a problem?”

“Why wouldn’t it be a problem!?” Ghira slammed his hands on the coffee table. “I’m sorry, Taiyang. You’ve been nothing but kind to us, but I can only stay so silent with one of Schnee’s spawns in the same room as my wife and child.”

“Do you see Schnee here?” Tai growled. “Is this girl her father? Do you see Jacque Schnee anywhere in this girl? I just see a sad, lonely child without her parents.”

Weiss simply looked in her lap, nestled between Ruby and Yang who had their arms wrapped protectively around the girl. 

“Dad, you don’t know anything about Weiss,” Blake said, defiantly. “She’s nothing like the other Schnees. She might have been before, but she’s changed and opened her mind so much. It’s not fair of you to lump her in with that man.”

Weiss raised her hand to her cheek, recalling the hand that slapped her last time she had seen her father. 

“Weiss?” Ruby questioned her. 

“It’s nothing, Ruby…” she whispered back as Ghira and Blake continued yelling. She caught Kali’s gaze and looked back down. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Weiss. Does your dad hit you?” Yang demanded, loud and angry.

“Yang-”  
“Did your dad hit you? The last time you saw him, did he hit you?”

The room went silent, the men and Blake being taken out of their fighting. Ghira stared at her, apprehensively. He went to object when Kali stood, beginning to make her way over to Weiss. 

“Weiss… what are your parents like?” She took small hands into her own, Weiss’s snow-toned skin standing out against the deep olive color of Kali’s.

“They-” Weiss bit back her emotion, draining herself like she’d been taught to. “They’re… it’s like not having them at all.”

“Weiss…”

“My father… is a businessman. That’s it. He married into the Schnee family for the wealth and opportunity. He doesn’t love my mother or any of his children. My mother… couldn’t handle that news. She’d… already known, I think but hearing it directly from him… ruined her. She doesn’t care either.”

“Well I care,” Kali said, stroking Weiss’s hands warmly. “You have a family with your friends and with all of us. If you don’t want to go back to them, you won’t have to. Taiyang will accept you and so will we.”

“Kali-”  
“No, Ghira,” she said, strongly. “Jacque Schnee has hurt this girl just like he has you and I. He has broken her and has neglected her. If anything, what that man has done to his own child is worse than anything we faunus could ever imagine. We never expected love and acceptance from Jacque Schnee, so it’s not disappointing when we don’t get it. You may have been hurt by him Ghira,” her ears pressed back, almost blending into her dark hair, “but you are not his _child_. Get over yourself and be an adult.”

Ghira looked to Weiss, wrapped in his wife’s embrace, and sighed. “I apologise, child. It seems we faunus too need to break free from our prejudices. It… will take me time.”

“It’s okay,” Weiss murmured. “It took me time too…”

“Weiss was brainwashed,” Blake said, ignoring Weiss’s indignant glare. “Her family made her believe faunus were evil and murdered her family. Which, in some cases that may not be entirely wrong.” She shook her head in frustration with the direction the White Fang had gone into in the past. “Her father’s actions gave her that scar and I don’t know if he’s hurt her more, but… Anyways, she’s grown. You can grow too, dad.”

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, Weiss feeling more and more at home by the moment. The Belladonnas opened up to her more, and over time they were sure to be close. Just like she and Blake were. Maybe she really didn’t need to be just a Schnee anymore. With friends like these… with allies like these, maybe she wasn’t all that lonely anymore. 


End file.
